Princess Tutu and Princess Swan
by namine utau
Summary: This is a version of the original anime, only with a new character! Meet Princess of the Swan Lake or Hakucho as she and Ahiru finish the Prince and the Raven tale along the way. T for language and nudity in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The man's work was the writing and telling of stories, but he could not defy death. The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome prince who vanquishes a crafty raven. But, now, it seems their battle will go on for eternity. "I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the raven. "I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the prince as well. The raven escaped from the pages of the story and the prince pursued the fell creature. In the end, the prince took out his own heart and sealed the raven away by using a forbidden power .Just then, a murmur came from somewhere. "This is great!" said the old man who had supposed to have died._

A thick mist covered a small pond. A yellow duck and white swan were sitting quietly, the duck quacking a little. A person touched the water with their toe. The two birds stared at the person. A music box was playing in the background. _I want to, _the duck thought, _I want to dance with him too. With the prince! _The mysterious boy began to dance. The swan ducked her head and swam a little closer. _But we are birds, Ahiru, _the swan thought and somehow the small duck heard her, _in both voices and looks. Just birds! _

_We can't dance with him, _the swan said, getting into lecture mode. _I can't even hold his hand, _Ahiru thought. The swan backed up to sit next to Ahiru. _And his eyes always look so lonely, _Ahiru continued, _Won't you laugh? _The swan then said, _Please show us your smile her prince! _The swan motioned to the small duck as she said 'her.' Ahiru quacked, her eyes widening. She then let out a sigh.

The prince disappeared into the mist. A new voice came and said, "Well, well, you care for him don't you?" Ahiru and the swan looked up. "A little duck like you?" The pond suddenly turned dark, and the swan started flapping her wings in surprise. Ahiru looked behind her as two amber eyes slowly came toward them. Ahiru didn't notice, but the swan sure did. She was making weird sounds. When Ahiru noticed this, she turned to the amber eyes. She froze, and the swan thought, _GAH! _ A smile appeared, then the rest of a man wearing bright colors. The swan and Ahiru quickly flapped their wings to get away.

"AH! MONSTER!"

"HOLY FRICKIN' CRAP! IT'S A DEMON!"

Two girls yelled, flapping their arms as if they had wings. The red-head looked down, and the brunette looked up. The red-head fell from her top bunk, landing on the brunette. "Ahiru, I'm gonna kill you!" the brunette grumbled, pushing Ahiru off of her. "Sorry, Hakucho," Ahiru whispered, slowly getting up. They began to take off their nightgowns and put on their school uniforms.

Ahiru, meaning "duck," was a young ballerina. She was never very good at it, but she tries her hardest to be the best. She has peach-colored hair that was always braided and blue eyes. One of her best friends, Hakucho, meaning "Swan," was part of the Special Ballet Class at their school. Hakucho was a brunette with violet eyes. She was always stubborn, but very faithful to her friends.

Ahiru started singing as she got a bowl of bird feed ready. Hakucho was making the beds. Ahiru opened the window, shouting, "MORNING!" A large flock of birds burst to the dorm. They knocked over Ahiru and some landed on Hakucho's head. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she quickly brushed off a pigeon. "I said wait!" Ahiru groaned, putting the bowl on the windowsill. All the birds quickly moved the bowl, devouring its contents.

Ahiru's and Hakucho's pendants shined in the morning light. Ahiru's pendant was red and Hakucho's white. Ahiru was covered in feathers after the birds flew off her. Hakucho helped her up, saying "You put the stupid food down _before_ letting the birds in." "Yeah, I know, I know," Ahiru grumbled, walking over to windowsill. "Oh! Java, you leg's all better!" Ahiru exclaimed. "Hey, Tio don't gobble it all yourself, ya little pig," Hakucho said, walking to the windowsill also and moving the bird so that others could eat. "Oh, Canary Mom!" Ahiru exclaimed, while Hakucho kept telling Tio to move, "Your kids are gonna be leaving the nest soon, aren't they?" Canary Mom bowed her head and twittered, as if understanding Ahiru. "When they learn to fly, bring them with you!" Ahiru said, spreading her arms out for emphasis.

She then covered her mouth with her hand and whispered to Canary Mom, "So, what was Senior Muto up to?" Hakucho groaned, "I don't know what she sees in boys! Ugh!" She stuck out her tongue at the thought. Hakucho wanted nothing to do with boys. Call her a sexist, but she just doesn't really like boys at all.

Canary Mom cocked her head to the side and flew to the bird feed. "I had another good dream!" Ahiru said, poking her head out the window. Hakucho slowly rose from where she was sitting and looked out the window too. "I mean, yeah, me being a duck sucked as always, but at least I got to see Senior Muto again." Hakucho groaned. "Him being the prince was almost too perfect!" Ahiru looked to Senior Muto's bedroom window and said quietly, "Senior Muto, good morning~!"

A bell sounded in the distance. Hakucho looked up, her keen sense of hearing kicking in. "Ahiru! It's the school bell!" she shouted, running back into their room and picking up her book bag. Ahiru followed her down the stairs as Hakucho threw open the door and ran down the hall. "This is terrible!" they shouted as they ran, "Oh why didn't you wake us up?! Pikay, Lilia, you meanies!" A girl with fuchsia hair opened her door tiredly, "Pikay here!" Another girl with two blonde curly pigtails opened her door tiredly also, "Lily, here!" "Say, isn't it still six o'clock?" Pikay asked. "Scatterbrains as usual. They're so cute!" Lily exclaimed. Pikay yawned.

The two girls ran through the arch to the girls' dorm and made a right turn. Ahiru stumbled a lot, and Hakucho ran on her toes. They made another right turned and kept running down a cobblestone pathway. "Ahiru, you idiot! Why didn't you check the clock like normal?!" Hakucho shouted. "Wah, I'm sorry!" Ahiru yelped back. She really wasn't paying attention after that. Ahiru kept dreaming of dancing with her crush, Senior Muto. She stopped and started giggling like crazy.

"Ahiru! No time for fangirling!" Hakucho said, stopping and pulling her friend along in graceful steps. They turn right at the bridge, and after crossing it, they ran into the courtyard. Ahiru tripped down the steps, collapsing on top of Hakucho. "A... hi… ru!" Hakucho yelled. She and Ahiru quickly got up and continued running to the ballet classroom.

Once they got there, Hakucho threw the door open, panting. Both Hakucho and Ahiru had changed into their leotards. Well, Hakucho actually had a tutu. The two girls got in a line and said together, "We're sorry… for being late!" They bowed as they said it. They met no response. Ahiru looked up, and then Hakucho. The room was dimly lit, with no other people inside. "There's no one here," she said. "Why?" Ahiru asked. They stepped out of the doorway, and shut it behind them.

Once they heard the click, a music box started playing. Hakucho gasped. Ahiru's eyes widened. A young white-haired boy rose from his position. He then stopped in a pose, and then twirled. He continued to dance as the two girls watched him in awe. Ahiru leaned in a little closer, gasping. "Senior Muto," Hakucho whispered. A blush crept onto Ahiru's cheeks.

Muto continued to dance, not noticing to two girls' presences. Ahiru leaned in as far as she could go, a goofy grin plastered on her face. Hakucho scrunched her nose up at the sight of her. _Boys, _she thought, rolling her bright violet eyes. Muto leapt into the air, and Ahiru gasped yet again. Muto finally noticed the girls' presences. Ahiru was freaking out, "I'm sorry! I-I…" She placed her hand slightly over her mouth. It was shaking with her freaking out. "We're sorry, Senior Muto… we just-" Even Hakucho was having a hard time talking as the albino stared at them. "A-a-a-m I disturbing you?!" Ahiru asked, waving her arms, "I'm disturbing you, aren't I? Aren't I? Aren't I?!"

Muto continued to stare at them, not saying a thing. "Please excuse us, we're leaving right away!" Ahiru began to run, but she didn't go anywhere. She accidently kicked Hakucho in the shin and she grabbed the spot where Ahiru's foot hit her. "Ouch, Ahiru!" she yelped. Ahiru didn't even notice. "Oh, if only my body weren't so jumbled up. I feel like I'm gonna trip! Gonna trip! MyfeetmyfeetMYFEET!" Her feet slid on the polished surface. As she fell, she muttered, "I tripped!"

"Ahiru!" Hakucho yelled, trying to run, but only falling over in the process. Muto launched himself at Ahiru, catching her in his arms. They landed on the floor with a dull 'thunk!' Ahiru was freaking out inside her head. "M-Muto," Hakucho whispered. Muto opened his eyes and looked at Ahiru. _Wow, _Ahiru thought, _what beautiful eyes! I feel like their drawing me in. But… they look so lonely. It's like he's the prince I saw in my dreams. _

Ahiru finally realized what was happening. Her face was heating up by the second. She shouted words that were not understandable. She slithered out of Muto's arms and back up a few feet. "A-Ahiru…" Hakucho muttered, an are-you-frickin'-serious? look on her face. She slowly got up, still clutching the now forming bruise from where Ahiru kicked her.

Meanwhile, Ahiru was shouting, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm such a scatterbrain, huh? And I'm just so bad at things like everything! And on top of all that, I'm always too hasty! Like Pikay and Lilia say, I talk like a duck, so I'm weird. I mean, don't you think I'm weird?! Shoot even I think I'm weird." Hakucho sighed, and walked over to where Muto was sitting and sat next to him. "I don't," he said quietly. Ahiru looked up, astonished. "You don't think I'm weird?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I don't," he replied. Her face heated up in two seconds and she fell on her side. "I can't believe it. No one ever said that to me," she stuttered.

Muto then turned to Hakucho, "How is your leg?" Hakucho smiled and said, "It's fine. Nothing more than a bruise. I will still be able to dance." Muto nodded.

The door suddenly opened, revealing and boy with raven black hair. He wore a scowl on his face as he walked into the room. "Hey," he said, walking up to Muto and Hakucho. "Fakir," Muto whispered. "Senior Fakir!" Ahiru and Hakucho said. Ahiru shot straight up. "Did I not tell you to inform me when you go out?" he asked, bitterness in every word. "Yes," Muto muttered. "We're going. Stand up," Fakir stated.

"I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"My foot."

"Your foot? Did you twist it?"

"Yes," Muto muttered.

"Idiot."

Hakucho and Ahiru gasped in shock. Hakucho glared up at Fakir. He glared back at her for a few moments, then turned to Ahiru. "Um," Ahiru stuttered, "Um- it was my fault! He saved me when I tripped and-" Fakir turned to Muto and said, "What were you thinking, doing such a pointless thing?" "So I said he was protecting me an-" "That's why I said pointless."

Hakucho flushed with anger. Fakir grabbed Muto's wrist and pulled him to his feet, "Stand up. We're going back." Hakucho got up also, glaring at Fakir. "You don't have to be so rough with him," she said darkly. She walked quietly towards him, still glaring. They stayed like that for a few moments, then Fakir said, "Quiet." He dragged the limping Muto out of the door. "Pointless, huh?" Ahiru said, "Well, sure, maybe, but you don't have to say it quite so glumly." The bells started chiming again. "Then bell again?" Hakucho said. "Whut?" Ahiru said, poking her head.

_During class with Hakucho…_

"Really, Haku, you should actually check the time before running off to school," Etsu, Hakucho's friend in the Special Class, said. "Yeah, yeah, I know that now," Hakucho grumbled. Haya said, "Say, didn't you meet Senior Muto?" Hakucho groaned, balancing her foot in the air, "Yeah, I sure did." Haya and Etsu squealed. They bombarded poor Hakucho with questions: "Was he nice?" "Did he say anything to you?" "Was he totally handsome?" Once Hakucho calmed them down, she answered, "He didn't say much. Only talked a little to Ahiru and then asked if my leg was alright. And he was handsome, but you know me." Hakucho and Etsu pirouetted and Haya did a split. "I don't know why you don't like boys," Etsu said, "They're so cute!" Hakucho groaned, raising her arms in the air and outstretching her right leg.

"Well, I can understand if a girl doesn't like a boys because she's been stuck with one until she came to school," a new voice said. Rue, another one of Hakucho's friends and the best dancer in the Special Class, walked up to the three girls. "Hey, Rue! How have ya been?" Haya asked. Rue smiled and said, "I'm fine, thank you! And how about you three?" Hakucho gave her a thumbs up as she raised her leg above her head. "I'm doin' great!" Etsu replied. "Same with me!" Haya said, twirling to stretch out her legs.

A glowing cat eye came from the door. "Girls!" a gray cat called, walking into the room. He was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants. "It's Mr. Cat," Haya whispered, getting up from her position. Hakucho had a what-the-heck look on her face. A cat. For a ballet teacher.

WHAT THE HECK?!

Hakucho could only stifle to mutter escaping her mouth as he talked. "Today," he said, "We are going to do a small performance for the beginner's class. If you don't want to do this, I will have you marry me." He lowered his voice to a whisper on the last part. Hakucho was thinking, _whatthefrickin'heck?! whywouldhewanttomarryus?! _

All the girls agreed. "Now, I must go see to the beginner's class," he said, walking out of the room. Haya, Rue, and Etsu looked to Hakucho. Etsu walked up to her and poked her forehead. Hakucho collapsed on the spot. "What. The. Heck. Was. That?" she asked. "Jesus, Haku, you act like you've never seen the teacher," Haya said. Hakucho didn't answer. Rue and Etsu sighed, picking her up by her arms. "Haku, you need to get a grip before the performance!" Etsu said, tugging on her arm again. Hakucho perked up after that. She jumped from the floor. "I will be ready!" she said, pumping her fist in the air. Rue smiled and said, "Oh, Haku! Always so energetic."

_Behind the door to the beginner's class…_

Hakucho let out a breath, bouncing on her toes. "Haku, calm down," Haya whispered. "I can't!" Hakucho said back, still bouncing. They could hear Mr. Cat speaking on the other side of the door now. Hakucho was second to last. Rue was right behind her. The order was from talent, best for last. Haya was in front of Hakucho, and Etsu in front of Haya.

The doors opened, and the girls got into their positions. Haya and Etsu were on either end, and Hakucho and Rue were in the middle. Two other girls stood next to Etsu and Haya.

Meanwhile, Ahiru, Pikay, and Lily were gasping and smiling at them. Hakucho winked at them, and Pikay and Lily squealed. They had always really liked Hakucho.

The Special Class began to dance, but Rue and Hakucho were at the centre of everyone's attention. These two were by far the best dancers in the school. The other girls twirled in the background as Rue and Hakucho raised their legs above their heads. "Wow, so pretty!" Ahiru whispered. Lily leaned in to her and said, "Yes, unlike Ahiru!" Ahiru winced. Pikay leaned in and said, "Now, she's depressed." "Oh no!" Lily exclaimed, cupping her face with her hands, "She really got depressed?! How cute~!"

The Special class leapt into the air. Rue then outstretched her leg, and held the position for a few moments on her toe.

Ahiru sighed. _For senior Muto, _she thought, _it'd have to be someone like rue or Hakucho to make a good match. _She imagined Senior Muto dancing with Rue because she knew Hakucho would never dance with a boy. "So sad," she whispered. Ahiru then quickly stood up, not knowing what she was doing, "I don't know what to do." Mr. Cat got enraged and quickly yelled, "I won't indulge you anymore! This time I will have you marry me!" Pikay and Lily pulled Ahiru back down and Pikay said, "Ahiru was so moved she couldn't help but cry out!" "She's taxing but cute so please forgive her!" Lily added.

Hakucho walked over to them, since the girls topped dancing when Ahiru cried out. "Mr. Cat," she said. He turned to her and she continued, "I believe our performance moved her to try her hardest to become a great dancer like us." Mr. Cat still had the creepy aura, but he moved to the corner and started licking his paw. Hakucho sighed in relief.

_I still haven't made a proper apology to Senior Muto for getting him hurt, _Ahiru thought, _I have to apologize. _Hakucho looked won at her friend. She could tell Ahiru was deep in thought. Hakucho smiled. Ahiru was always like this. And that one of the reasons why she loved her (best friend of course not like that).


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

_After class…_

The girls were in their locker room, changing back into their regular uniforms. "You should be grateful to us," Pikay said, buttoning the last of her gray blouse. "Yes," Lily added, "you were this close to getting forced to marry Mr. Cat!" Hakucho was already finished changing and was waiting for the other three. "Yeah, thanks," Ahiru said, tying her shoelace. "Is something wrong, Ahiru?" Hakucho asked, kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong, Ahiru? You're acting weird," Pikay said.

"Weird?" Lily asked, turning around.

"You think it's weird to suddenly show up?" Ahiru asked.

"Show up?" Pikay said, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, I showed up out of the blue too, remember?" Hakucho said.

"If there's no choice but suddenly then it's not weird right?" Ahiru asked.

"Where's this coming from?" Pikay asked as Lily nodded her head a few times.

Ahiru stood up and yelled, "Even if it is weird!"

"Not for you!" Lily said, waving her arms in fast circles.

"I just gotta go!" Ahiru shouted again.

"Gotta go where?" Pikay asked.

"Ok I'm going!" Ahiru shouted. Lily and Pikay were waving handkerchiefs.

Ahiru grabbed Hakucho's arm, dragging her as she broke into a run. "Oi! Ahiru wait!" Hakucho said, trying to match Ahiru's pace. Ahiru dragged them out of the building, forcing any door in their path open. Hakucho was running now instead of being dragged. "Ahiru, mind telling me where the heck we're going?!" she yelled. "I got to apologize for hurting Senior Muto's leg!" Ahiru yelled. They made a right turn to the boys' dorm. They stopped before the blue flower archway. Ahiru forced herself to move forward. Hakucho sighed and followed her.

Ahiru stopped in front of the door and bent down. She tried to grab the handle, but her arm wouldn't let her. Hakucho crossed her arms, waiting for Ahiru to open the door. "Are you gonna open the damn door or not?" she asked after a few minutes. Ahiru stood up, and long sigh escaping from her mouth. She then beat her head with her fists, shouting, "Oh, you stupid stupid stupid stupid COWARD!" She stopped beating herself up when Hakucho and Ahiru heard a familiar voice, "You're in my way."

Ahiru and Hakucho turned around, Ahiru glaring and Hakucho looking. But the look quickly turned into a glare when she saw who it was. Fakir was standing behind them, his usual scowl still on his face. "Oh, great," Hakucho hissed, "You again…" Fakir glared at her. You could almost feel the electricity. "Um… um is Senior Muto-" Ahiru asked, but was cut off by Fakir, "He's not here." Ahiru growled slightly and said turning around, "Yeah! So, where-" "Go home," Fakir interrupted again. He opened the door, and when he tried to close it, Hakucho held in open. She said in a dark voice unlike her usual sweet one, "Who is Senior Muto? If you want us to go, tell us." Fakir paused and said, "It's not serious."

Ahiru walked a little closer and said firmly, "I'd like to apologize!"

"There's no need," Fakir said.

Hakucho let go of the door and Ahiru said, "Are you like this to everyone you talk too?!" Fakir shut the door in her face, ignoring the air. Hakucho's temper flared and she kicked the door with all her might, shouting, "Bastard!" Ahiru growled again, turned and stormed off. "Oh, that guy really ticks me off!" She said as Hakucho followed her. "I hate him already!" she said, throwing up her hands for emphasis.

_Once they got back to the room after dark…_

Ahiru and Hakucho had already changed into their nightgowns. Hakucho tended to the flowers on the windowsill as Ahiru stared out the window. "After all that, I didn't get to make my apology. I suck." Hakucho got up and sat next to her, facing the wall, "You don't suck. It's just that stupid Fakir. If he'd had let you in, you could've made your apology." "I wonder if his injury is ok." Hakucho was already lost in thought, so she did not respond. "His eyes… They always look so lonely. There's gotta be some reason for it, right?" Hakucho nodded. "Not that I can do anything about it." Hakucho looked at Ahiru, "Of course you can do something about it! Try talking to him and hanging out with him. Then, maybe he won't be so lonely."

"Yeah," Ahiru agreed, "but if only there was some way I could help him more. If I were able to do something, I'd give my life for that." Hakucho's eyes widen. She felt something wrong with the atmosphere. Suddenly, laughing could be heard outside, along with the sound of a clock ticking.

Ahiru blinked a couple of times with a small "Huh?" Hakucho got up and moved so she could look out the window. She glared at a moving figure with a pocket watch, and muttered something not even Ahiru could hear,

"Drosselmyer."

She got up, grabbed Ahiru's wrist, and ran down to the courtyard. "That man! – Hey!" Ahiru gasped as she was pulled from the window. The two of them stopped once out of the pink flowered archway. They looked around to see if the stranger was still there. "He's not here," Ahiru said. Hakucho then whispered, "Damn it." A voice sounded, "Yes I am~!" Ahiru couldn't hear it, but Hakucho could. She turned to the sound, an intense look on her face. "I wonder who he was…" Ahiru said to herself. "You haven't forgotten about me already have you?" the man said, making Hakucho flinch slightly. "It feels strange out here," she said. The man laughed and then asked, "Do you want to know? Do you honestly want to know?"

Ahiru and Hakucho started to walk away when he spoke again, "Little duck, and graceful swan." They both turned around, and Ahiru could hear the voice this time. The man laughed again and the water started flowing from the fountain. Ahiru looked over, and Hakucho was lost in thought. 'Why the hell did he come now?' she thought.

"The water has begun to move. The time has begun to pass. Now, tell me a story!" the voice said.

_The next morning…_

Ahiru and Hakucho peeped out of the bush. When they saw that Fakir was leaving, Ahiru whispered, "Ok!" Suddenly, Pikay and lily popped up behind them and Pikay said, "So what's ok now?" Pikay startled both Hakucho and Ahiru. "You're going to do something, right?" Lily asked, "I wonder what."

"Nothing, really, "Ahiru stated.

"We're not gonna do anything!" Hakucho whispered.

"Maybe sneaking in to see Senior Muto?" Pikay whispered in Ahiru's ear.

"Oh, my!" Lily said as Ahiru started to blush as red as a tomato

"And maybe if things go well strike up a friendship?" Pikay whispered.

"Guys, don't torment poor Ahiru," Hakucho grumbled.

"Was I right?!" Pikay said, responding to Ahiru's deeper blush.

Lily swooned, and Ahiru said, "N-not that far!" Lily grabbed her face and said sweetly, "Oh, no, that's the spirit! You have to go in!" Pikay gave her a thumbs-up and whisper-shouted, "Somehow, we'll find a way to cover for you being late!" Hakucho just kept staring at them with an oh-dear-lord look. "Uh, ok," Ahiru agreed. Lily and Pikay jumped out of them bush and hopped away chanting, "Fight, fight!"

After they were out of sight, Ahiru said, "I have to do it for real this time!" Hakucho nodded, giving her a thumbs-up and saying, "And I'll accompany you the whole way!" Ahiru then got distracted. Canary Mom was leading her chicks out of the nest near Muto's room. Hakucho followed Ahiru's gaze and saw Canary Mom. "Canary Mom's kids leave the nest today!" Ahiru exclaimed. Hakucho chuckled and said, "I hope they have a safe trip!"

The second to last chick spread its wings and jumped off the roof. The last chick stumbled, twittering. It regained its balance after a few flaps of its wings. Ahiru gasped and Hakucho said, "Oh no!" Muto opened his window and looked at the little chick. Both Ahiru and Hakucho wore confused expressions. Muto then stood up on the windowsill. "What the hell?!" Hakucho shouted. "Mu-Muto, be careful!" Ahiru exclaimed. He continued to look at the peeping bird. Canary Mom twittered at it, probably telling it to jump.

Ahiru gasped and Hakucho let out an "Oh snap!" as a crow flew straight towards the newborn canary. Luckily, Canary Mom threw herself at him and the crow turned around. But, he quickly went for the chick again. "No good, dumb crow!" Hakucho yelled, running up from the bush. "Haku!" Ahiru said, reaching for her. The little bird ducked as the next attack came, but it fell in the process. Muto reached out as Ahiru yelled, "No!" Hakucho picked up a loose stone and threw it at the crow. It hit the bird and it fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Muto caught the chick, but he slipped off the windowsill. Ahiru climbed over the bush, yelling, "Oh no!" as Muto pulled the chick close to him. Hakucho turned, and, finally seeing Muto falling, broke into a run. "Muto!" she shouted.

"Oh, dear the prince is going to die," Drosselmyer said, smiling.

"The prince?!" Ahiru yelled.

"The hero meets his death!" he continued.

"Death?!" Hakucho shouted.

"What's going to happen in this story? Please, you have to tell me what's going to happen next!" he said, "Is the young prince going to make it? Who in the world is going to save him?"

"But-!" Ahiru said

"How-?" Hakucho yelled.

Suddenly the two pendants, red and white, shone in the light (no rhyming intended). "Yes!", Drosselmyer exclaimed, "I wonder who?"

"I'll-," Ahiru stuttered.

"So shall I!" Hakucho said.

"Yes!" he laughed, "Do you care for him, little duck?" a quack could be heard. "Would you like to help your friend, graceful swan?" A honk could be heard. "Do you want to be of help to the poor young prince?" Another quack. "Are you saying that you're going to tell me this story?" Yet another quack. Drosselmyer brought out two pendants. The same one's Hakucho and Ahiru have. "Very well," he said.

"That's right! I will save the prince!" Ahiru exclaimed. "And I'll protect her along the way!" Hakucho said. They girls ran as they talked. "Now, do you remember who you are?" Drosselmyer asked. "Yes I do!" the girls shouted, their pendants glowing with a soft light.

"I am Princess Tutu!"

"I am the Princess of the Swan Lake!"

The pendants glowed even brighter. Soon, the two girls were enveloped in a bright red and white light (again, no rhyming intended). Yellow duck feathers formed an eggshell around Ahiru. The same for Hakucho, only with white swan feathers. The feathers turned to water, and the girls were now visible.

Ahiru wore a white tutu with a pink underskirt. She had gold bracelets on each wrist, and white cuffs on her upper arms. A small crown was perched on her head. From the back, two yellow wings sprouted from her lower back with blue ribbons trailing to her knees. Her ballet shoes were pale pink, and she had feathers on either side of her face. The pendant transformed into a beautiful stone with pale blue wings.

Hakucho wore a long, elegant white dress with a purple sash around her waist. Her hair was in a long ponytail, with a white band that had a purple stone holding the ponytail. The band had a short veil that went to her chin. She had purple armbands with sleeve-like transparent silk going to her wrists. Her ballet shoes were purple. Pure white wings sprouted from her back. These wings weren't like Ahiru's. They looked real and useable. Hakucho's pendant transformed into a purple choker, with the stone the same.

Princess Tutu and Swan (we're just gonna call her that) jumped gracefully over the hedge. These girls were different from their normal selves. The Princesses had incredible grace, strength, and anything else you need for ballet. Tutu and Swan quickly ran. Then, Tutu yelled, "Flower Waltz!" Swan nodded and began to twirl along with Tutu. Pink and purple flowers magically appeared from their spinning. Soon, they had covered almost that entire section of grass with pink and purple flowers.

Muto looked at them, no emotion in his eyes. He fell safely into the flowers Tutu and Swan made. The girls stopped twirling, and Tutu danced over to where Muto lay. She picked him up by his hand, smiling. Muto brought out the little bird from his shirt. Both of them were safe. The bird twittered, and flew out of Muto's hand.

"And to think I was able to safe you, Muto. It was like a dream," Tutu said, staring into Muto's eyes. Swan watched from a few feet away, smiling and in a graceful pose. "How do… you know my name?" Muto asked, "And you, who are you?"

"I am…" Tutu began.

"Who indeed!" Drosselmyer said, from his lair.

"I am... uh," Tutu stuttered.

"You remember now, Little Duck?" he asked, "Yes, you are a duck. Just a bird called a duck!"

Tutu suddenly quacked and covered her mouth with her hand. She let go of Muto's hand, and he looked at her curiously. "W-What's wrong?" Swan asked, getting worried. Tutu didn't answer. Instead, she covered her mouth with both of her hands and ran off. "W-Wait!" Swan called after her. "Wait, who are _you_?" Muto asked, before Swan went after Tutu. "I-I'm Princess of the Swan Lake! But, you can call me Princess Swan!" she said, turning again to chase after Princess Tutu.

"Princess Swan?" Muto whispered.

_With Tutu and Swan_

Tutu and Swan looked at the ground, suddenly exhausted. "I'm-" Tutu began. She quickly turned from a princess into and duck. Swan turned into, well, a swan. Ahiru and Hakucho passed out after taking a few more steps. Their pendants fell off also. "So I was a duck…" Ahiru said. "I really am just a swan!" Hakucho whispered.

"Well, well, Princess Tutu and Princess Swan have gone back to being birds," Drosselmyer said, "The story has just begun. What to do now?" He then began to laugh.

**Author's note: This took way~ too long to make… I'm ready to pass out now. *faints* *A little chibi looks at master then you***_** "I'm Pocky, her assistant. You gonna have to wait a while for her to recover from this chapter. Hope you like it so far, and whatever. I'll go help her up…"**_


	3. Announcement for all stories

Announcement for all stories

Hi guys. I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking a break from all my stories. I'm going to discontinue the following:

_Paint it White! (other countries version)_

And these are going on Hiatus:

_Princess Tutu and Princess Swan_

_Sword Art Online: Hetalia_

_Rise of the Guardians: The Four Seasons_

I'll be focusing on one story at a time and right now it's _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _until the next two chapters are finished. Then, I'll be working on the next two chapters of Sword Art Online: Hetalia. Then _ROTG_ and then _Princess Tutu and Princess Swan. _I hope you can understand why I've got to put some stories on hiatus. Expect the next chapter of _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _soon.


	4. Chapter 2 pt 1

**Ok, change of plans ^^' I'm going to finished the second part of this and then ROTG and **_**then**_** Sword Art Online: Hetalia. I just noticed how far I was with this chapter and I had to complete it.**

_Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The last story he was writing was about a brave and handsome prince who vanquishes a crafty raven. When the man died, the raven and the prince escaped from within the story. The prince took out his own heart to seal away the raven. But this power, which had been granted solely to him, was nevertheless forbidden. Thus sealed, the raven troubled them no more, but the prince's heart was shattered, and the shards scattered all over town. Ever since then, stories and reality have intermingled in the town, making a world that fantastical was no longer fantastical._

The duck and swan opened their eyes. They were looking out into a forest, covered in a thick mist. _A-A dream? _Ahiru thought. "Quack!" she said. _Just great! _Hakucho thought, _How the heck are we gonna become girls again?! _Ahiru didn't noticed that she was a duck, so when she brought up her wing, she quacked loudly. Ahiru ran through the grass, freaking out a lot. Hakucho followed, trying to catch up with the little duck. _Nowaynowaynowaynowaynoway!_ Was all Ahiru could think of.

Ahiru and Hakucho stopped at a pond, staring into the water. Ahiru quacked sadly, disappointed that she was a duck again. _I'm a duck, and I thought I was a girl…_ Ahiru thought. Hakucho looked at her friend, sad that she could do nothing to cheer her up. She sighed, and looked at the pond. _Was it all a dream? _She thought. Suddenly, laughing could be heard. The pond's water turned black. "Neither is a dream, little duck!" Drosselmyer said. His face appeared on the pond. Both Ahiru and Hakucho jumped back in surprise. His eye appeared in the trees as he kept laughing. This scared Ahiru even more. _Who are you?! _She asked.

"You may address me as Drosselmyer," he said, his full body appearing next to the eye, "Do you want to save the poor prince who lost his heart?"

"The person I want to save is Senior Muto," Ahiru replied.

"And I want to help her along the way," Hakucho said.

"The prince was a whole-hearted hero who fought demonic raven," Drosselmyer stated, a book appearing in front of his and opening, "Well, that was while they were still in the story."

"Wait, what?" Hakucho asked, stepping a little closer.

"Inside the story?" Ahiru asked.

"Yes, he ended up coming out of the story I was writing and sealing the raven away. He heart now wanders as a handful of shards. Princess Tutu is the only one who can restore his heart!"

Ahiru gasped, "Princess… Tutu?"

"Yes, her! And the Princess of the Swan Lake helps Princess Tutu collect the shards!" Drosselmyer exclaimed, "If you have the necessary resolve, I'll turn you two back into girls."

"Girls?!" Ahiru and Hakucho exclaimed at the same time.

"I'll really get to see Senior Muto again?" Ahiru asked.

"If you have the resolve, that is-!" Drosselmyer began.

"I do, I do!" Ahiru interrupted, "if I could be a girl again and stay by Muto's side, maybe someday, someday I might be able to put a smile back on his face."

"And I wish to help my friend accomplish this!" Hakucho said, "Besides, he needs to smile. He'd be more attractive."

"If that's the one thing I could do, there's nothing more for me to wish for," Ahiru and Hakucho finished together.

"Congratulations! Dream, and your wishes are granted," Drosselmyer said.

A big hand came out of the trees as he continued, "That's the great thing about stories! Duck will become a girl, and the girl will become Princess Tutu!" In the hand was Ahiru's pendant. He placed to pendant on her neck, and she transformed back into a girl. Hakucho looked up in awe. She still hadn't transformed yet, and she was wondering why.

"Princess Swan," Drosselmyer said, and Hakucho turned, "If you want to become a girl again, just wish to be one." He pointed to the white pendant around her neck. _I wish… to be a girl,_ she thought. Suddenly, she transformed back into the regular Hakucho. Unlike Ahiru, who currently had no clothes on, Hakucho wore a pure white sundress.

"Hehehe! Stories are quite wonderful creatures!" Drosselmyer said, "But remember this: If you say or do anything resembling a duck-" Ahiru quacked when she saw she was naked. She suddenly transformed back into a yellow duck. "You just remember that!" Drosselmyer said. He began to laugh evilly. And suddenly, he was gone and Ahiru had passed out.

_A few minutes later…_

Hakucho looked at her little sleeping friend. She stayed a girl in a white dress, unlike Ahiru who was now a duck. Ahiru slowly opened her eyes to see Hakucho. _This is Gold Crown Town, _she thought, _That's Hakucho and I'm… _She finally noticed she was a bird.

Ahiru started freaking out, running around the little opening in the forest. "Ahiru! Wait-! Calm down, stupid!" Hakucho yelled, trying to catch Ahiru. Ahiru stopped at the edge of the pond. Hakucho came running after her, only to trip and fall near the water. "Ow, ow, ow…" she grumbled. _I am a duck… _Ahiru thought, then sighed loudly. She started complaining and jumped into the water. She sighed happily and thought, _It's so calm to be on the water! _She then quacked as the pendant glowed and she quickly turned into a girl.

Hakucho had gotten up and dipped her feet in the water. "Glad to see you're back," she said, smirking. Ahiru gasped for breath as she almost jumped out of the water. "Ha-Hakucho?" Ahiru asked. Hakucho tipped a non-existent hat. "What's up?" she said.

"Um-… um, what hap-!" Ahiru was about to ask, but she remember exactly what happened. She quacked, but quickly covered her mouth. She didn't turn into a duck luckily. "If you're in the water, you can't turn back into a duck. And, you can stay a girl even if you quack in the water." Hakucho explained. "Ooooh~!" Ahiru said, understanding.

Suddenly, both girls could hear a music box playing. The silhouette of a person holding a box appeared a few meters away. The figure turned into a woman with green (gravity-defying) hair. She wore bright colors, like yellow and red. A large music box was in her hands. The woman's skin was inhumanly pale, almost white.

"May those who accept their fate be granted happiness," the woman said, "May those who defy it be granted glory. I am Adel." Hakucho quickly got up a bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet you Miss Adel. My name is-," Hakucho said formally before she was interrupted. "You are Hakucho and she is Ahiru," Adel said.

"You-You know about us?" Ahiru asked.

"Even as girls, you still have bird like qualities about you, don't you?" Adel said, "Well, Ahiru has them. But, Hakucho, you look more human than bird.

Adel looked up and down a shy Hakucho. "Hehehe… I guess," Hakucho said.

"Whut about me is duck?" Ahiru asked.

"The way you look," Adel answered.

"The way I look?!" Ahiru yelled, looking down at herself.

"Ahiru, don't freak out so much, "Hakucho said, sitting down, "We are all girls here. It's not like some guy is gonna walk from the blue."

"Think of it as all your feathers plucked out," Adel said, looking away.

If there is one person who can make their whole body blush, it's Ahiru. She was as red as a cherry after Adel said that. Ahiru quickly covered herself and dove under the water. Only her face was visible. When Hakucho saw how embarrassed her friend was, she began to giggle. The giggle quickly turned into a laugh. And then Hakucho was practically rolling on the ground. "It's not funny!" Ahiru shouted. "Yes it is!" Hakucho said in between laughs. "Shut up!" Ahiru said. Hakucho continued to laugh.

Adel pulled out Ahiru's and Hakucho's uniforms."These are for you," she said. Hakucho slowly stopped laughing and looked up. She smiled and said "thank you" as she took the clothes from Adel. "Ahiru, think fast!" Hakucho yelled. Ahiru burst out of the water with a "Whut?!" and got slapped in the face with her clothes. Hakucho began to laugh as they put their clothes on.


End file.
